


Chris & Dylan

by alievans007



Series: Chris & Dylan [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mila Kunis - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: Fun little series about the relationship between Chris Evans & Dylan Rossi (FC Mila Kunis)





	1. Body Say

She pushed him down into the chair and pierced him with a look. “Don’t move,” she ordered walking over to her iDock station. Chris smiled as Body Say by Demi Lovato came through the speakers. He and his dick were totally in love with this song. He loved the way she swayed her hips in time with the music and paired with the dress she was wearing, he knew it was going to be an epic night.

“You wanna play grab ass at dinner and tease me, you’re going to be punished,” she said walking up to him.

“It wasn’t exactly your ass I was goin’ for,” Chris smirked. She turned her back to him and straddled his lap.

“Well, you’re being punished so no touching,” she said, grinding her ass into his crotch. God, he loved this game. He slid his hands up the outside of her thighs and was rewarded with a hard smack to the forearm. “I will get the handcuffs.”

“No touching,” he said gruffly. He loved breaking the rules and being “punished” for it but she would break out the handcuffs and that was torture. He loved touching her, feeling her skin under his fingertips so he’d have to play by the rules. Sure, it was intense when he couldn’t touch her and sometimes it was fun but not tonight. Not with that black dress with red lace over it and that stupid sexy belt. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she forgot the rule anyway and he could touch her however he wanted.

She leaned forward, rocking her ass harder against his growing erection. She suddenly stood up and faced him, pushing the front of her dress down, exposing her breasts to him.

“Fuck,” he whispered. She shot him a saucy grin while hiking up her skirt to expose her red lace thong to him. His head fell back, silently thanking God for this woman. She straddled his lap and returned to grinding against him.

“Good boy,” she purred as she felt his rock hard cock press against her through his pants. She twined her arms around his neck, bring them so she could play with the hair on his head. He could feel how hot she was against him and was about to lose control.

“Fuck, Chris, I could get off just doing this.” He knew she was serious so he had to take action. He grabbed her ass and stood up, causing her to squeal. He tossed her onto the bed before pulling her underwear off her body.

“On or off,” she asked, gesturing to her shoes.

“Off, I still have a scar on my ass from last time I fucked you in shoes.” He took them off and tossed them over his shoulder. He quickly undid his belt and pushed his pants down to his thighs. He climbed between her legs, sliding inside her. He had no doubt she’d be ready for him, it seemed she was always primed when he was around. His pace was slow at first until she started lazily running the tips of her fingernails on his ass. He sped up slightly, torturing her, knowing she wanted it hard. He lavished attention to her breasts, knowing that she was insecure about them. He nipped and sucked at her nipples, wanting her to know that she was absolutely perfect to him. He braced himself on one hand while he pawed at one and then the other.

“Deeper,” she groaned. He braced his hands on each side of her before he pulled out before slamming home. She arched her back at the feel of his rock hard cock deep inside her; her hands fisting in the skirt of her dress as she held it at her hips so she could move freely.

“Yes! Faster!” She demanded. He moved fast and deep, loving the feeling of her wet, tight pussy clenched around him. It was all getting to be too much and picked up his pace, really pounding her. Good thing their neighbors were so far away; with the way she was screaming they’d think he was murdering her. His balls were slapping against her, her tits bouncing from the force of his blows. Her body tensed.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I–” Her walls clenched around him. She let out a strangled cry as he kept plowing into her, chasing his own release. She reached down and palmed his balls, rolling them in her hand. 

“Fuck,” he grunted as he shot his load deep inside her.

“That was…” he trailed off when he was able to form words again and she was snuggled up against his side.

“Yeah,” she agreed panting.

Chris snuggled deeper into her, loving the feel of her small frame in his arms. Their relationship was intense and he loved every minute of it.


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Unprotected sex

“I’m Jayden; I’m 12 years old and I’ve been baking since I was five. I have my own baking business.”

“Seriously? This 12 year old has her own baking business?” Dylan said to Chris.

“She’s been baking since she was five,” Chris shook his head. “Do you know what I was doing when I was five?”

“Probably eating dirt,” Dylan grinned nudging him with her foot.

“Probably,” he chuckled.

“They’re all so young and they all have their lives more together at 12 than I do right now at 32.” Dylan sighed.

“Awww,” Chris rubbed her back. “You have your life together.”

“I’m 32. I’m not married, I don’t have kids. I’m nowhere near where I thought my life would be like when I was younger. I thought I would have been married 12 years ago and popped out a bunch of kids by now.” Dylan huffed.

 

“Nothing goes as planned, Babe.” Chris placed a kiss on her head. “You’ll be married with kids soon enough.”

“Is that a promise?” Dylan teased.

“Maybe,” he grinned.

They were quiet for the first segment of the show, watching the kids work to bake volcano cakes.

‘I want a volcano cake,” Chris sighed. “Actually, I just want cake.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow to go get some unless you want to drive all the way to other side of town for some actual good cake.” Dylan nudged him with her foot again.

“We could always bake a cake, you know. My mom did teach me how to bake. You can supervise. Between the two of us I think we can manage.” Chris tickled the bottom of her foot.

“It’s after 9, Chris.” She pointed out.

“Psssh,” he hissed. “Still early! Let’s go bake a cake!”

“You’re cleaning up after we’re done,” Dylan pointed at him and glared.

“Deal!” Chris excitedly got up from the couch and practically bounced to the kitchen.

Dylan followed him with her glass of wine. While Chris went about gathering ingredients, Dylan lifted herself onto the counter.

“I can make a layered cake…one blue and one, I guess, white for the Patriots colors.”

“No, Chris,” Dylan rolled her eyes. “You’re only making one cake.”

 

Chris pouted at her. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m letting you bake cake after 9 o’clock.” She pointed out as he set the oven to preheat.

“Good point,” he nodded. “One cake it is.”

“That’s right.” She tipped her glass of wine at him as Chris set about getting the cake batter mixed together. “What’s that look for?” She asked later when she noticed the look on Chris’s face.

“I just have an idea, that’s all.” He grinned.

“No. Whatever it is, the answer is ‘No.’” She eyed him suspiciously. Without warning, he smeared cake batter down Dylan’s nose. “What the fuck?”

“Awww,” he fake pouted, “I got cake batter on you. Guess I’m going to have to clean it off.”

“You are not licking my nose, Christopher.” She glared at him playfully.

“Challenge accepted.” He winked.

“You do realize that even though you’re a bigger person than me, I can still take you down right?”

“I actually forgot about that. I think I still have a knot on my head from the time I challenged you to take me down.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Dylan wiped the batter off her nose with a finger and wiped it on Chris’s beard. “Hey!”

“Pay back’s a bitch.” She grinned.

“Just for that,” he reached into the bowl, getting a finger full of batter before flicking it onto her shirt.

“Chris!” She squealed.

 

“Awww,” he pouted again. “Now you’re going to have to take it off.”

“Ugh, Chris.” Dylan growled, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it at him. “I said you could bake a cake, not make a mess.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed appreciatively. He stepped between her knees and ran a finger along her jaw, down her neck and between her breasts. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Turn off the oven,” she said, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and grinning. He quickly reached over and punched the “off” button. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, running her hands over his chest and along his stomach, watching as the beginning of his erection started showing in his sweat pants. She trailed her hands further until she could cup his growing manhood in her palm. He sucked in a breath.

Chris hooked his hands into her gym shorts and pulled off her legs before getting in front of her, opening her legs to give him access to his target. Dylan carded her hands through his hair as his tongue flicked over her clit. She moaned as his mouth turned over her pussy. He palmed himself through the fabric of his sweatpants, eager to enter her sweet depths.

Chris quickly stood up, shoving his pants to the floor and kicking them off. He took Dylan’s lips in a searing kiss as he slowly worked himself into her. She unhooked her bra and threw it over Chris’s shoulder as she leaned back, reveling in the feeling of his rock hard cock inside her. He pumped her slowly as she rocked her hips against him. He took his time for as long as he could but soon it was too much. He quickened his pace with long hard strokes. He licked his thumb before applying it to her clit. He was close and he wanted to bring her with him. He started pounding her brutally as she screamed in ecstasy.

“Cum,” he ordered. She bucked against his thumb a few times before clenching around him, milking him for all she was worth. He slammed into her for a few more minutes before shooting his load deep inside her cunt.

They stayed joined for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths. He eased out of her and helped her off the counter.

“Let’s go take a shower and get cleaned up,” he said leading her to the bathroom.


End file.
